


5 favorite Chuck Finley identities + 1 time he couldn't use his favorite persona

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: 5 Things, Action/Adventure, Community: comment_fic, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 favorite Chuck Finley identities + 1 time he couldn't use his favorite persona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/gifts).



1: An orphanage in Tai Pei filled with children kidnapped for service in sweatshops. He liberated a group of children under the guise of Chuck Finley: American Amnesty International Representative. The children were summarily returned to their mothers - after Sam taught them all how to cheat at Go-Fish.

2: A remote jungle in the Rainforest. Chuck Finley, ruthless European gunrunner, distracted a ruthless band of warlords while his buddies air-lifted a tribe of innocent citizens out of the range of their vengeance. A little drugged bandy and a lot of trickery and Sam managed to escape with his life intact.

3: A hotel in Paris. He spoke a heavily-accented mother tongue while trying to extract a diplomat who had unwittingly taken a very picture at a very sensitive location, capturing a multi-billion-dollar drug deal going down in the background. Sam calls it 'the night I shot a guy while hanging single-handedly from an awning.'

4: Antarctica. He had been promised a plum gig helping a bunch of marine life researchers out, but instead found himself extracting a scientist with no further backup from a brutal takeover by Russian forces. Chuck the deceptively mild-mannered scientist got to blow up a lot of stuff that day.

5: Panama. He'd been hired to keep a bunch of hired mercenaries company while they had to storm a rebel compound by force. It was Sam's job to charm his way into the womens' quarters. There were no complaints among the arrested.

6: Sam stands there in front of Fiona, looking lost. She's holding a white Camilla and her black silk stole, spinning the stem between polished nails. She stares ahead, seeing nothing and everything all at once.

"You can't run away forever, Sam," she said reasonably. "And you can't pretend to be Chuck for the rest of your life."

"I can try."

But when it came to her, he never had a chance.


End file.
